


A Good Teacher

by babyiknow



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyiknow/pseuds/babyiknow
Summary: The woman quirks an eyebrow, looking Carol up and down.  “You’re new here, aren’t you?” Carol nods, and dislodges the knot in her throat.“I- yes, I’m Carol Danvers, I’m teaching astronomy here.”  She steps inside the opened door, offered by the dark-haired woman.“Maria Rambeau, I teach Women and Gender Studies.  I can show you around, if you need it.  There aren’t many other early birds here yet, so it’s easy to get lost.” Maria’s dark brown eyes squint a bit at Carol, inquisitive, like she already knows Carol’s answer.





	1. New Beginnings

The hallways are halfway lit when Carol walks in, and she quickly makes her way to the front office. The doors are locked when she tries to open them, and she sighs, resigned to hang around until the 6:00 bell rings, when-  
“I got you, don’t worry about it.” A dark-haired woman in a fitted black top and blue jeans shoves a key in the door, and smiles at Carol. Carol gawks for a second before regaining her composure.   
The woman quirks an eyebrow, looking Carol up and down. “You’re new here, aren’t you?” Carol nods, and dislodges the knot in her throat.  
“I- yes, I’m Carol Danvers, I’m teaching astronomy here.” She steps inside the opened door, offered by the brunette.   
“Maria Rambeau, I teach Women and Gender Studies. I can show you around, if you need it. There aren’t many other early birds here yet, so it’s easy to get lost.” Maria’s dark brown eyes squint a bit at Carol, inquisitive, like she already knows Carol’s answer.   
“Really? That’d be awesome! I came this morning to try to get a feel of the place, but obviously I don’t have the necessary equipment.” Carol motions to the brunette’s keys, swinging her arm a bit awkwardly. Maria grins slightly.   
“Come on, Danvers. I’ll show you to your classroom.” She turns to walk down the hall, and Carol follows like a lost puppy. She has a feeling that this will be a common occurrence.   
\- -  
Carol’s classroom is an alright size, not too small, with light green paint and a large window occupying the far left wall. She glances around the space, mentally deciding where to hang each poster or graphic.   
“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that the astronomy teacher already has her head in the clouds.” Maria quips, lips tugging up on one side, an almost imperceptible dimple appearing on her cheek. Carol giggles, widening her eyes at the foreign sound.   
“You’d better get used to it.” Carol jokes, pushing her hair behind her right ear. Maria smiles, and splays her fingers across the black countertop at the front of the class.   
“I guess I will.”  
\- -  
It’s the day before the students arrive at Benjamin Franklin High School, and to say the least, Carol is a bit frazzled. She’s straining to tape a poster of the M17 Omega Nebula to the wall, tip toeing on the highest rung of the ladder, trying her best not to fall, when she hears steady footsteps on the linoleum floor.   
“Carol, what in god’s name are you doing up there?” Maria’s strong voice causes Carol, to turn her head quickly, throwing her balance the slightest bit to the left. The ladder wobbles, and Maria rushes to hold the lightweight metal frame.   
“I’m trying to tape this stupid thing up, but I can’t reach the stupid edge.” Maria grins at Carol’s version of crude language, and offers her hand to help the blonde down.   
“Here, let me try.” Maria rolls her eyes at Carol’s hesitation, and shakes her hand a couple times.   
“Come on, we don’t have all day, and you’re clearly too short to reach where you want. Hustle up!” Carol scrambles down the ladder, huffing and steadying the ladder for Maria to climb on. She looks up and, woah, bad decision, because she can't bring herself to look away now. Carol snaps her eyes to the floor when Maria glances down, eyebrows cinching upwards.   
“Don’t enjoy yourself too much, Danvers.” Her tone is low, bordering on suggestive, and Carol’s mind blanks. Was that- was Maria flirting? No, Carol reminds herself, this is Louisiana, this is where she has to lie low, to get by. She shakes her head, staring down at the ground and trying to cool her cheeks. She only looks back up when Maria’s triumphant voice rings out above her.   
“Got it!” She slides gracefully off her perch on the top rung, scaling down the ladder smoothly. She grins at Carol, and Carol swears the sun shines brighter through her window.   
“You did. Good job, Maria.” She leans against the cool desktop, and Maria tilts her head, looking quizzically at the blonde.   
“You ready for the students tomorrow?” Maria questions after a beat. Carol’s shoulders relax at the unobtrusive inquiry, and she shrugs.   
“As ready as I’ll ever be, Ms. Rambeau.” Carol dips her voice in the last syllable, raising her eyebrows at the dark-haired woman.   
“Good to know, Ms. Danvers.” And when Maria returns the deep tone, the smallest shiver runs up Carol’s spine.   
\- -  
The first day isn’t as awful as Carol imagined it would be. Turns out, people that signed up for astronomy had to have a prerequisite science course, so there weren’t any freeloading easy-A students in Carol’s group. She even has a bit of fun, passing out classroom expectations flyers and answering easy questions. The day only improves when Maria pops her head in for a brief period to ask for an extra pad of sticky notes, pink, the kind Maria likes, and to joke around with the students as Carol rummages around in her desk looking for the bright notes. And if Maria steals a quick glance at the blonde’s backside while she’s bent over in front of her desk, Carol doesn’t notice. And if the kids in the front row suddenly burst into whispers and giggles, Maria couldn’t be bothered to worry about it.   
When Carol finally straightens back up, a pad of highlighter magenta sticky notes held triumphantly in hand, Maria’s leaned against the corner of her desk, fiddling with a blue pen she found on Carol’s planner.   
“Got ‘em?” Maria asks, extending her palm in demand for the notes.   
“Yep, you’re welcome.” The class’ eyes dart between the two women like a ping-pong match.   
“Thank you Carol!” Maria calls, sauntering out of the classroom. The class collectively switches their attention to Carol, each expression different. Carol bends her neck in confusion, but trades gears to the class topic.   
“So, does anyone have any questions?”  
\- -  
At the end of the day, as Carol’s packing up her blue backpack, a knock on her door sounds through the empty classroom. Carol turns swiftly, and waves at Maria’s solid form against the frame. Maria smiles lazily, pushing herself up from the edge and strolling towards the blonde.   
“So, how was the first day? Hopefully not as terrible as mine.” Maria groans the last word, and Carol watches as she slumps into the rolling chair behind her desk.   
“Actually, my day went well. Good students, pretty smart. What happened with you?” Maria spins once in Carol’s chair, and stares at the ceiling when she answers.  
“I can just tell, that some of these kids- the boys, mostly,” she snaps her head to look exasperatedly at Carol, “signed up for my class expecting an easy A. And I know that their lack of enthusiasm is gonna bring the good ones down too. It’s just frustrating, when not even my own students take my class seriously.” Carol sets her bag down and moves to sit on the desk in front of Maria.   
“I took Women and Gender Studies in college,” Carol starts, eyes glazing as she tells the memory. “I loved the class, but it was hard work. I don’t think people realize that it’s more than just feminist prose, which, don’t get me wrong- I love, but involves literature, and it’s analytical, it’s political, historical. It- it’s a study! I mean, I should know, I got a B.” She gestures widely, and Maria nods her head animatedly at the words.  
“Exactly! No one gets it! I mean, I went to college for this subject, this study, and people still think it’s a joke!” Maria leans forward in her seat, and the sky dims to a pink outside Carol’s window.   
“It’s not a joke, no matter how many sexist, 2.5 GPA guys named Chad tell you that it is- it’s not.” Maria laughs- hard- at the last words, and Carol can’t control the wave of pride in her chest at the sound.   
\- -  
“What’s your opinion on cats?” Carol asks, one day during their planning period over a plate of sweet potato fries.   
“What?” Maria laughs a bit around her fry, surprised by the random question.   
“Cats. Do you like them, are they okay, mean, nice, I don’t know. Just your general opinion.” Carol scrunches her eyebrows down at her planner, scribbling some nonsensical cursive in the margin. She tilts her head back up to grab a fry out of the paper dish, glancing at Maria.   
“Well, I’ve never kept one, but my mom did before I moved out, named Sprinkles. Nice enough, but she was a little too needy for my taste. Why are on about this now?” Maria smiles, and tries to catch Carol’s light brown eyes.   
“Well, my old friend from Colorado is getting deployed, and-”  
“Wait, hold on, deployed? Carol, were you in the military?” Maria raises her eyebrows.  
“Air Force, actually. Never got any real action, and I figured, why not do something with the free education?” Carol shrugs, dipping her fry in ketchup. Maria sits back in her seat, impressed.   
“Well, I’m sure you still contributed to the force, in your own way.” Maria scratches her forehead, smiling a bit, and Carol stares at her for a second, maybe a second too long.   
“Anyway,” the blonde starts, shaking her head. “About this cat thing. Should I take it or leave it?” Maria angles her neck sideways, and taps her chin.   
“I think it would be fun. Cats are cute, and an easy pet to have.” Maria dusts her hands off on her blue polka dot blouse, and stands up as the bell rings.   
“Then it’s a done deal. I’ll go call my friend now, she’ll be so glad to know I’m taking the gremlin off her hands.” Carol cracks her knuckles, and pushes in her chair, and Maria doesn’t know why her stomach twists at Carol mentioning another woman so casually.   
\- -  
Maria and Carol adore the cat.   
A little orange thing, Goose, traipsing around Carol’s one bedroom apartment like she owns the place. Carol had invited Maria over to meet the small creature, and although Maria questioned the validity of being introduced to a cat, she savored the idea of being with Carol in such an informal, yet so intimate setting.   
Maria arrives over 10 minutes late, and Carol seems a little out of breath when she opens the door, dimples forming on her cheeks when she takes in Maria’s casual wear, a green jumpsuit and Nike sneakers. Maria gives Carol a lingering once-over, eyes burning over her usual dress-pants covered legs, in a pair of tight blue jeans, and her voice catches when she spots a strip of bare skin underneath the white t-shirt. Carol finally clears her throat, opening the door wider to let Maria inside.   
“Come in, come in, sorry.” Carol rushes out, grinning embarrassedly at the wooden floor.   
Maria steps in and is immediately hit with Carol’s smell surrounding her, laundry detergent and the rose-hip patchouli body wash Carol praises almost daily. She gazes around the sitting room, and it’s nothing like what Maria thought it would look like. There’s a boxy TV sitting in front of the couch, her furniture matching in the way that Maria’s doesn’t. Carol’s decorations are minimalistic, almost lacking in places like the living room and kitchen, and it’s so unlike Carol, who’s made every inch of her classroom her own, with posters and knick-knacks and plants, even a replica of the solar system hanging from her high ceilings.   
“I know what you’re thinking, and the reason it’s so empty is because i just haven’t gotten the chance to settle in, with, you know, school.” Carol stumbles through her excuse, and thank god for Goose, because she’s about to say something more awkward when an orange cat wraps itself around Maria’s leg and begins to purr.   
Maria grins and leans down to pick up the furry creature, and Carol smiles when Goose rubs her head against Maria’s cheek.   
“She likes you.” Carol leans her elbow on the kitchen counter, her t-shirt riding up.   
“Yeah, well. I can’t blame her.” Maria giggles, and Carol feels her full-body blush coming on, so she twists her hands together, and-  
“Can I get you anything to drink?” She opens her refrigerator, and Maria is surprised to see it almost bare, except for a loaf of bread, some assorted vegetables, and a small variety of drinks ranging from lemonade to wine and beer.   
“Ugh, a beer would be great, I was wanting one all day.” Maria sighs, placing Goose gently on the tiled floor.  
“That bad huh? What stupid shit did the boys say today?” Carol bends at the waist to retrieve the drinks, and Maria’s eyes wander a little before she speaks.   
“Not even the boys this time, it was this girl, Sarah Walters, you got her in any classes?”   
Carol shakes her head. “Unfortunately not.”   
“Well, anyway, she decided to share with the class- first time this year by the way- her lovely opinions on family structure, since the lesson was on the Stonewall Riots,” Oh, Carol sees where this is going. “And, girl, I’m telling you. I almost went off, I swear. The only thing stopping me was my lack of tenure.” Carol laughs, but sobers when she sees Maria looking at the floor.   
“Hey, I know that kids can dicks sometimes, or all of the time, especially when talking about issues they don’t understand,” Carol brushes her knuckles across Maria’s forearm, and the brunette’s eyes lift under her eyelashes. “And I know it sucks that we can’t give our own opinions. I can’t imagine how hard your job is, but I know it’s an important one.” Maria blinks, moved by Carol’s words, and before she can stop herself, she wraps her arms around Carol’s waist.   
Carol’s arms hover in the air, surprised by the sudden contact, but she sinks into it quickly, settling her hands on Maria’s shoulder blades. She sighs at the brunette’s familiar scent, jasmine and coconut oil.   
“And besides, they’re just kids. They’re stupid, they don’t know what they’re talking about.” Maria laughs, pulling away from Carol to grin widely at her. Carol fights a giddy smile, and Goose meows from the next room over.   
\- - -

Maria walks in her third hour class the following Monday to see a few kids in their desks already. She writes a few things on the chalkboard as the rest of her students meander in, and turns around when she hears hushed whispers swarming the class. They stop as soon as she looks at them, and she tilts her head, confused, but keeps writing until she’s done with her sentence.   
It’s not until the bell rings, and the kids are streaming out of her open doors, when her favorite student, Eliza, approaches her desk hesitantly.   
“What’s up, Eliza? Everything okay?” Maria tilts her head again, and Eliza cringes.   
“Yes, but- the reason everyone was whispering was because of, well,” the sophomore girl taps a spot on her own neck, and Maria doesn’t understand until she presses the same spot on hers and-  
“Oh my- alright, thank you Eliza, for letting me know. I’m just going to run to the bathroom for a second.” Maria grabs her makeup bag from the small drawer in her desk and books it to the teacher’s single restrooms.   
“Shit, shit, shit.” Maria mutters as she expertly conceals the bruise, and wonders how she missed it this morning.   
(She knows why she missed it, she was too busy creeping out of a dark apartment to check her appearance in the mirror.)  
Maria’s stomach is sinking, remembering the night before, and she presses her fingers to her mouth. She’s embarrassed, ashamed, and she feels guilty, for a reason she can’t explain. She thinks of light brown eyes, crinkling at the edges, and blonde hair, falling loosely over tanned shoulders, and she blinks away the tears forming.


	2. Dirty Dancing

Maria doesn’t see Carol until after school, when she’s erasing the chalkboard. She practically feels her walk in, and the hair on the back of her neck raises.   
“Hey, stranger, I haven’t seen you all day! Why didn’t you join me for lunch?” Carol says, and Maria can’t bring herself to turn and look at the blonde, afraid of what will happen if she were to stare into those light brown eyes.   
“Uh, yeah. Sorry. I wasn’t feeling well.” Maria stutters uneasily, sensing Carol moving closer, and she almost jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Maria whips around, and there must have been some kind of cornered animal look in her eyes, because Carol yanks her hand back as if she’s been burned. She takes a step back, facial expression twisting from confusion to realization.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to...” Carol looks down at her feet, ashamed, and this is it, she knows, Maria has somehow found out about Carol’s feelings towards her and is disgusted, and dammit, Carol should have known better. She shouldn’t have fallen for her only friend in Louisiana, the only person who tolerated her passionate attitude and opinionated rants, the only person who looked at her like she was special and normal at the same time. She wraps her arms around her herself, and bites her lip before turning to walk out of the room with her eyes lowered.   
“No- Carol, look, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have reacted that way-” Maria reaches out, but Carol’s strides are quicker than her’s.   
“No I get it, it’s my fault, I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.” And Maria’s heart breaks at the woman she’s known for just over four months, foggy tears in her usually light, clear eyes, that glow gold in the sunshine, and turn chestnut after a long night.   
“Why would I be uncomfortable?” Maria asks quickly, breathlessly, grasping for the lingering strands of Carol, helplessly attempting to reel her back in.   
“Look Maria you don’t have to pretend to be okay with this, I’m not even okay with this-”  
“Okay with what, Carol?” Maria interrupts incredulously, tears gathering in her own eyes when Carol swipes at her cheeks in frustration to brush off the moisture.   
“That I’m gay!” Carol blurts, her wide eyes finally settling on Maria. Maria freezes upon hearing the words, opening and closing her mouth in shock. Carol laughs bitterly and mumbles, “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”   
Maria’s heart falls to her stomach when she sees a sub teaching astronomy the next day.   
\- - -  
And the day after, in fact.   
Maria’s thrown off her game, constantly mulling over Carol’s words. She can’t seem to keep her mind on a certain topic for over ten minutes without it drifting of to Carol-related thoughts, blonde hair monopolizing her brain. She thinks about Carol’s pink cheeks when she made fun of her, or her tight breathing during their hugs. She only gets it when she’s driving over to Carol’s apartment and remembers the way Carol looked at her when they first met, dumbfounded and breath taken. She can’t seem to drive fast enough.   
It’s nearly 5:00 in the afternoon when she arrives to Carol’s apartment complex, the 15 minute trip feeling endless, and she starts to get nervous. She takes the elevator up to the third floor, and wipes her palms on her jeans.   
“You can do this, Maria.” She mutters, passing by an older man carrying a few grocery bags. She finally arrives in front of Carol’s door, little glow in the dark stars placed around the peephole. Taking a deep breath, Maria knocks. The door opens, a brisk of cool air rushing out.  
“Yes-” Carol looks a little disheveled, her loose curls a bit frizzy, and her makeup gone, and Maria finds she almost likes her face better fresh, (if Carol’s eye shadow game wasn’t so strong, that is.) The blonde freezes in place when she locks eyes with the brunette, her posture stiff.   
“Carol.” Maria breathes, fiddling a little bit with her necklace. Carol stays silent, but softens a bit when Maria asks, “Can I come in?”   
Carol opens the door wider, and Maria steps in, uncomfortable with how foreign Carol is acting.   
“So, decided to play hooky for a couple days, huh?” Maria jokes, trying to lighten the mood. She glances over to where Carol is standing, her arms loose at her sides. She looks disoriented, and a little wary, and Maria feels her heart pang. She knows she can’t just paper over what happened, what Carol told her. Carol doesn’t deserve that, she deserves better. Much better than Maria, much better than one night stands and bar hangouts where she she doesn’t even drink, because of course Maria hadn’t remembered that Carol doesn’t like alcohol.   
Carol just looks at her, a little lost, a little sad, and Maria nods, breathing deeply.   
“Okay, listen, Carol. I’m really sorry about how I reacted to… what you told me, and really- I’m totally okay with it, more than okay, it’s just- I was surprised, that’s all. And I never meant to make you feel, like, like you had to avoid me, like I was mad at you for being you, or anything,” God, Maria feels like a high schooler, wiping her sweaty palms on her thighs and stuttering, but Carol needs to hear this.   
“And I- I really want you to come back. I miss you, I miss- us. I just want you to know that this doesn’t change anything, it won’t, I promise.” Carol’s lips prick up at the side, and her light amber eyes shine a little. She steps forward, and before she can reply, Maria throws her arms around Carol’s neck, hugging the blonde close, flush against her body. She feels Carol’s palms drop to the small of her back, and Maria shivers. Carol’s hands move higher, and she pulls away a bit, embarrassed, but Maria just holds her tighter, releasing one hand to place Carol’s in their original position.   
“Maria-” Carol says, her voice a little raspy. Maria pulls back the slightest bit to look in Carol’s eyes, just in time to see them drop to the darkened oval on Maria’s throat. The light in the blonde’s eyes dims a bit, and she pulls away further. Maria panics, stepping forward, chasing the contact, but Carol’s warmth vanishes, and she curses herself again for being so foolish. The familiar guilt returns, pooling in her stomach when Carol wrings her hands together.   
“Wow, um, looks like you had a good weekend.” Carol forces a laugh, looking back up at her. Maria winces at Carol’s supportive face, her eyes remaining her only tell, like a mood ring flashing black.   
“Not really,” Maria responds truthfully. “It was a mistake.” She continues, not sure why she feels the need to keep explaining herself, and she yearns to let Carol in on how she truly feels.   
Carol nods, understandingly, still the perfect friend after the emotional rollercoaster she’s ridden on tonight. “Okay.” She smiles gently. They stand for a moment longer before Carol gestures to the living room.  
“You wanna sit? Unless you have to be somewhere else.” Carol raises her eyebrows in question.   
“Uh, no, my schedule’s free tonight. Grading goes a lot quicker when you’re not there to distract me, Danvers.” Maria lies, thinking back to Monday when she was so troubled in class, a student had to call her name three times before she heard him. They settle into the couch, and Carol flicks Maria’s forearm.   
“Oh, then I’ll make sure to take some extra sick days this month, what with EOCs coming up.” Carol grins, and Maria laughs, inwardly dreading another day without Carol to steady her.   
“Don’t even joke, I almost drop kicked a student without you there to calm me down.” Maria shakes her head, throwing her arm across the back of the sofa. Carol leans into it subconsciously, and Maria feels a subtle warmth in her chest.   
“Speaking of, miss M.I.A, why’d you decide to cut class the past two days? Teenage rebellion?” Carol blows a strand of hair off her cheek, and slouches a bit.   
“I just needed a couple days, you know?” She looks at Maria through her eyelashes, and Maria nods, tipping her head back.   
“I know what you mean. Anything in particular?” And Maria knows she’s fishing, prying, but she doesn’t expect Carol’s eyes to moisten, and spill across her waterline.  
“It’s just been difficult, being here. It’s- I’m new, and it’s scary, and I can’t find anything in the grocery store, and it’s Louisiana for god’s sake! I just feel unsettled, like no matter how long I stay here,” She gestures around the apartment, “I can never get comfortable. It doesn’t feel like home, not here.” And Carol’s eyes are pools, dripping onto the collar of her shirt, and Maria doesn’t think twice when she lets the blonde’s head fall on her shoulder, threading her dark hand through light hair. She laces her free arm around Carol’s waist.   
“Carol- why don’t- Come stay at my house.” And Carol pulls back, raising her eyebrows in shock.   
“Just for tonight, just- stay.” Maria keeps a tight grip on Carol’s forearm, and the blonde sputters.   
“I would, I’ll just have to-”   
“Grab some pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, and, oh, a toothbrush, okay? It’ll be just like a middle school sleepover!” Maria grins a little at the last part, nodding as if Carol’s already agreed.   
“Um, okay. I’ll just go get my stuff and we can- we can go, I guess.” Carol’s heart pounds as she tries not to rush to her room, throwing a few items into her red canvas bag. She meticulously chooses a soft pair of pajamas, the ones with yellow stars and matching yellow shorts, along with her toothbrush, and a blue blouse to go with her school slacks.   
“Alright,” She calls, turning the corner out of her bedroom, “We can get going if you want.” Carol snags her patent leather heels, coming to a stop in the living room, where Maria is looking at her VHS collection, crouched by the TV.   
“You have Dirty Dancing? I should have known you were a romance nerd.” Maria teases, sliding it off of the shelf.   
“Um, I am not! For your information, I bought it to enjoy the excellent soundtrack.” Carol defends.  
“Oh come on, you can’t tell me you actually like Hungry Eyes that much! Tell me you don’t.” Carol crosses her arms, pouting, and Maria’s eyes blow wide.   
“Oh Carol, honey, no.” She slips the movie into Carol’s bag, and pulls her by the arm.   
“Come on, we can watch it later.” She pretends not to hear the blonde’s excited squeak.   
\- - -  
It’s seven thirty that night when Maria and Carol pull up to Maria’s cozy bungalow with pineapple pizza and grape sodas, because Maria finally remembers. They’re giggling, shouting along to some pop song on the radio, and shushing each other wildly when the neighbors peek out their front window at the two women.   
Maria jiggles her key in the lock before the door swings open into her front hall, leading into the living room.   
Carol takes a minute to let her surroundings register, the calming jade green walls, the overstuffed couch behind a coffee table with a boxy TV in the middle of it. She takes note of the jasmine scented candles scattered around, of the way her living room flows into the dining room, and leaks into the kitchen.   
“Hey, Captain Danvers, snap out of it. I asked you if you wanted to go put your pajamas on and I could pop the movie in. We can eat in the family room.” And Carol likes that she calls it that, despite living alone.   
“Uh, yeah, that sounds good. I just need-”  
“The bathroom’s down the hall, to the right.” Maria supplies, and Carol shuts her open mouth and flushes, padding down the hallway.   
Maria’s changed into a pair of flowy yellow pants and a matching satin top when Carol slides out of the bathroom in her favorite red socks, nearly falling over at the sight of Maria bent down in front of the TV, pushing a VHS into the opening. Maria turns around, and her eyes follow the expanse of bare skin on Carol’s legs, her muscles visible under pink-tinted skin.   
“Nice pajamas. Very fitting, stars, astronomy teacher.” Maria comments after swallowing. She settles down on the couch, pulling Carol down with her. The movie’s opening credits start to roll, and Carol’s thankful when the brunette throws a gray blanket over the two of them, so Carol can hide her sweaty palms from Maria’s view.   
\- - -  
It’s Carol’s favorite part, Maria can tell by the way she’s leaning forward, biting her bottom lip unblinkingly, and on screen, Johnny and Baby are doing the iconic lift, the music coming to a crescendo. Maria isn’t paying attention, she hasn’t been since Penny got pregnant, too busy adoring the way the blue light glints off Carol’s eyes in the dark room.   
Carol looks over, sensing Maria’s staring, and grins, releasing her lip from her teeth, and Maria leans in, the slightest bit, almost imperceptible.   
Almost.  
Except Carol’s breathing speeds up, the moment shifting to more, and Maria’s eyes drop down to the blonde’s rosy pink lips, soft and a little round. She feels Carol lean minimally closer, and all Maria has to do is close the gap. They breath at the same pace, and Maria leans her forehead against Carol’s, looking up at her.   
“You sure, Maria?” And of course, Carol knows what’s going on in her brain, always concerned and attuned to Maria’s feelings. Maria stutters in a deep breath, and her stomach drops low, deep and longing.   
She nods quickly and presses her lips to Carol’s, threading her hand through blonde curls, and Carol releases a small noise. It’s throaty and quick, but Maria works hard to bring it back, tracing her tongue along Carol’s. She pulls away to kiss down tanned skin, Carol’s blonde head lolling back on the couch, chest heaving.   
“Wait-wait- Maria.” Carol smooths a hand down Maria’s back, and Maria pulls her lips off of a now bruised neck. Carol looks ravishing, a sight of pure beauty, with her cheeks rosy and lips swollen and wet. Maria tilts her head inquisitively, and Carol laces her hand with Maria’s.   
“What’s wrong?” Maria questions and Carol shakes her head.   
“No, no, believe me- nothing. I was- am loving this, but I just wanted to let you know, I’m- I’m not just a one night stand, okay?” Maria rolls her eyes, nodding.   
“I didn’t say you were.” Maria whispers, tracing her finger up Carol’s side, dragging over her neck, coming to rest on her jaw.   
“Oh, okay good.” Carol breathes, blinking twice. “Okay.”   
“Okay?” Maria raises her eyebrows.   
“Okay.” Carol replies, and pulls Maria down by the front of her shirt to crash their lips together.   
The DVD blares some cheesy love song as they kiss, and Maria thinks she might buy the Dirty Dancing soundtrack after this. It’s become one of her favorites, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda liked this chapter, ngl


	3. Wednesday Morning

Carol can say, without a doubt, that this is the best Wednesday morning she’s ever had. Like, in her life. She rolls over in an unfamiliar bed, one with baby blue sheets and feather pillows that she can bury her face into, and encompass herself in the scent of Maria’s shampoo, a mixture of lemongrass and sage. She smiles into the soft fabric, and silently reminds herself to ask Maria about the thread count.   
Carol yawns slowly, remembering the night before, and smooths her fingers to the warm body lying next to her. Just as she grazes a satin pajama top, strong arms wrap gently around her waist, dragging her flush against Maria’s chest. Carol flips, snuggling her cold hands in between their snug stomachs.   
“Good morning,” Carol breaths, in reverence at Maria’s makeup-free face, blinking sleepily down at her. A lazy, irrevocably happy grin stretches across Maria’s cheeks.  
“Great morning.” Maria replies, and Carol looks over her shoulder to read the alarm clock on the wooden nightstand. She groans, burying her face in Maria’s neck.   
“I hate to be the bearer of bad news,” Carol’s voice is muffled, and Maria shivers at the feeling of warm lips tickling her throat. “But we need to start getting ready if we don’t want to be horribly late.” Maria runs her hands up Carol’s back, tracing her spine, slipping her fingers around to the blonde’s waist. Carol makes a soft noise and cover’s the brunette’s hand, pressing it more firmly underneath her sleep shirt.   
“We’ll get ready soon.” Maria sighs happily.   
\- - -  
Maria and Carol try to school their matching lovesick expressions to something more suited for 6:50 on a Wednesday morning, but it’s easy to forget about being discreet when Maria gives her that winning smile, Carol rationalizes. They drive in Maria’s car, sliding out inconspicuously in the back of the parking lot. Their pinkies graze every couple steps.   
“See you at lunch?” Maria’s voice lilts in question, and Carol leans against her door frame, brushing her fingertips along Maria’s forearm down to her wrist.   
“Wouldn’t miss it.” Carol grins, and pulls away to start down the hall, when-  
“Carol! Carol, pull up your shirt a bit!” Maria whisper-shouts, eyeing the purple-tinted marks at the base of her throat. She feels a pull in the bottom of her stomach, and fights desperately to keep her face neutral. She knows she’s failed when Carol quirks a trimmed eyebrow, and her mouth twists into a smirk. She runs her short nails lightly over her own collarbone, tracing the bruises. Maria’s mouth runs dry, and she ducks quickly into her own classroom to hide her blush. Carol yanks her blouse up, and re-buttons the top of her collar.   
\- - -  
School is much more bearable for Maria since the recent… developments. Ignorant students and coworkers are much easier to ignore when she has a hot blonde pulling her into the staff bathroom during planning periods and kissing her senseless.  
“Okay, Carol, Carol,” Maria’s voice is short and breathy, Carol in between her legs against the wall, running her palms along Maria’s waist and hips, red mouth on her pulsepoint. She pulls Maria’s thigh up, snug to her own, and Maria jolts when Carol brushes a sensitive spot underneath her bellybutton.   
Carol pulls away, face outwardly sheepish, but Maria can read her darkened irises, and their rich amber color.   
“I think we should cool down a bit, and save this,” Maria slides her hand down Carol’s hip, admiring the curve, “for later. My house?” And Carol nods her head, wiping her swollen lips on her sleeve.   
“Please.” Carol’s voice rasps with want, and the brunette shivers. They linger for a moment, drinking in each other’s presence, eyes wandering and meeting intermittently.   
“Okay.” Carol laughs breathily, shaking her head to clear the fog. She smiles weakly, yet surely, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and Maria stares, lovestruck, at her.   
\- - -  
It’s a quiet Tuesday morning when it first happens. Carol is tucked peacefully into Maria’s chest, blonde hair splayed across a soft pink sweatshirt, and Maria is admiring her sleeping face. She feels a tug in her stomach, and writes it off at first as morning hunger, but it gets stronger, pushing bile into her throat, and she quickly throws off the bed sheets, (including Carol,) in favor of making it to the bathroom in time. Maria stumbles across the tiled floors, dropping to her knees in front of the toilet bowl and emptying her guts into the water. She feels a gentle hand rubbing her back over her shirt, and she looks up to see Carol’s sleep saturated eyes filled with concern, and her cheeks heat up.   
“Eugh, Carol, you don’t want to see this. Please, this is so gross, I’m sorry, I don’t know what brought this on.” She turns her face away, and Carol brushes her hair back from her forehead before disappearing to the kitchen.   
The blonde returns with a glass of cool water and a few napkins, and she hands the glass off before kneeling in front of Maria to wipe her mouth and stroke down her bicep, squeezing the muscle lightly.   
“Why don’t you stay home today? I can call in, and you can get some rest, take some time to feel better?” And Carol’s voice is so soft, so loving, and her fingers are still tracing shapes into Maria’s arm, and Maria just stares for a second.   
“You know, I could even supervise your class during my free period today-”  
“I love you.” Maria interrupts, her voice soft but sure, and Carol’s breath hitches, stricken. She’s silent, eyes searching Maria’s for any insecurity, but Maria’s gaze is steady. And Carol doesn’t worry about the circumstances, the timing, the position, when she responds reverently.   
“I love you too.”   
\- - -

Maria's sudden bursts of illness continue on through the week, and Carol offers to drive her to the doctor, but Maria refuses, trying home remedies one after the other, insisting that she knows the exact ways to extinguish a stomach bug. Carol’s days are uneventful, seemingly never ending, and she picks boredly at her cuticles as Maria’s students work on their midterm projects, when one girl- a short, blonde sophomore, raises her hand.   
“Yes?” Carol inclines her neck, and the girl smiles a bit.   
“Why are you subbing for Ms. Rambeau today, if you teach Astronomy?” She questions, tilting her head.   
“Because I volunteered to help out during my planning period to give the sub a break. Do you need help with anything?” Carol glances at the student’s half-finished poster, nodding to the newspaper clippings.   
“Um, I think I’m good for now.” the girl snips a letter out, and Carol shrugs, returning to her nail beds. She raises her head at the sound of whispering teenagers, but it stops when she looks up.   
“You guys can talk, I don’t care.” Carol supplies, confused. But the whispers only continue throughout the class until the final bell rings. The kids pack up quickly, and Carol rolls her eyes at their gossipy glances. She locks the door to the classroom, waving to the janitor sweeping near the stairwell.   
\- - -  
Carol all but races to Maria’s house to check on her, but Maria doesn’t answer her knocks, the car in the driveway absent. She slouches a little, and slides back into the driver’s seat of her Mustang, flipping her aviators over her eyes. She takes the highway to her apartment, and she tries to shake off the empty feeling in her chest as her key slides into the lock.


	4. Maybe Baby

Her apartment is cold, and Carol curses herself for turning off the heat a few days ago. She yearns for Maria’s warm bed, with her soft blue sheets and the even softer body that accompanies it. The blonde rubs her hands up and down her clothed arms, rushing to mess with the radiator near the window. Her breath comes in short, cloudy puffs, fogging the frosted glass.   
It’s nearing 8:00 when Carol finally fixes the heater. She steps out of her short heels, wincing at the freezing wood floors, and shuffles to the bathroom to run a hot shower. She fiddles with the knobs, shedding her slacks and button-up to submerge herself in the steaming water. It’s too hot, and the water pressure is weaker than at Maria’s, but it’ll do. The shampoo smells off, not the lemongrass and sage she’s grown close to in the past month, and she leans her head against the tiled wall of the shower, confused at the discomfort in her chest.   
\- - -  
It’s just as she’s stepping into her pajamas that she hears the doorbell ring, and she groans, pulling on her fluffy bathrobe to make her way across the apartment. The knob is warmer, the heater puffing toasty air, a slight buzz sounding. Carol yanks open the door, and softens her glare when she sees the same brown eyes she’s been dreaming about, fearful, wider than she’s seen them before.   
“Maria, I- you weren’t home-” Carol sputters, and Maria’s voice is quiet but steady when she asks, “Can I come in?”   
“Yeah, yeah, of course, sorry.” Carol pulls the door open further, and Maria steps in silently, twisting her hands together before shedding her mauve peacoat.   
“Oh, I can take that.” Carol offers, gently pulling the coat out of Maria’s arms and hanging it on the rack in the hallway. The brunette is in the same place when she turns back around.   
She glances at Maria worriedly, coming to stand in front of her.   
“Are you o-”  
“Listen, Carol-” They begin at the same time, and Carol motions for Maria to keep going. Maria takes a deep breath, training her eyes on the floor.   
“Carol, we’ve had a good time, at least I know I have, but I think it’s better- I think it’s time for us to stop this- whatever this is that we have.” Carol blanches, stepping back in shock, and desperately tries to meet Maria’s eyeline.   
“What? Maria?” Carol chokes out, the knot in her throat straining painfully against her vocal chords.   
“I hope we can stay fr-friends-” Maria’s voice is clogged, and Carol watches a tear drip onto the floor.   
“Where is this coming from? It’s- did I do something wrong? Maria please, let me fix it, is it me?” Carol’s hands lift frantically, wanting desperately to reach out to Maria but too afraid to scare her off.   
“No!” Maria exclaims, her dark, flooded eyes snapping up to meet Carol’s. “It’s not you, nothing’s wrong with you-”   
“Then what is it? Whatever it is Maria, I can fix it, just let me-” Carol is panicking, breaths coming in shorter, and Maria longs to comfort her, to run her hands through soft yellow hair-   
“Carol, I’m pregnant.” Maria blurts, tears running freely down her cheeks, and Carol stills, stunned for the second time in the night.   
“Oh,” Carol supplies, and her eyebrows draw forward in confusion.   
“How could this happen, I mean-” Carol shakes her head in disbelief.   
“Right before we got together, back in November, maybe late October,” Maria pinches the bridge of her nose.   
“I had a stupid, impulsive, one-night stand with this guy that didn’t even last 3 minutes, but it happened. I’m pregnant, I went to the clinic earlier today.” Maria’s eyes scan Carol’s for a reaction, and Carol blinks a few times. She picks up Maria’s hand, tracing over her palm, and she leads her to the living room. Carol’s face is neutral, but her eyes look deep into Maria’s.   
“So what are you going to do?” Carol asks, wiggling Maria’s pinky finger a bit. The brunette sighs, and runs a hand over her short hair.   
“I… don’t know, I mean-” she laughs humorlessly, “I haven’t even told my parents yet, god.” She tips her head forward onto Carol’s shoulder, brushing the side of her nose into the fluffy bathrobe. “Tell me what to do, Carol.” She closes her eyes.   
Carol pulls her in tighter, winding a hand around Maria’s back, and sighs.   
“This-look, I’ll tell you this. Whatever you’ve got now, it’s not a baby yet. It can’t feel emotion, pain, love, or anything in between. I mean, it’s barely the size of a sweet pea!” Maria giggles into Carol’s collarbone, and lifts her now-dry eyes to the blonde’s face.   
“Anyway, Maria. What I’m saying right now is that you need to focus on yourself, on your feelings toward this situation. It’s your choice whether you want the pea to be a baby, or if you don’t want the pea in your life. How do you imagine your life, I don’t know, three years from now?” And Maria doesn’t know how to answer, because all she can imagine when she thinks about her future is honey-gold locks, a full-bodied laugh and a twinkling grin that she’s grown accustomed to in the past months.   
She knows the decision is made when she imagines the same grin shining down on a bright-eyed child, one with her own nose and hair, and she only breaks out of her daydream when she feels Carol shift beside her.   
“Sorry,” Carol apologizes, and her face is strained, confused.   
“What’s wrong?” Maria questions, and Carol retracts her arm from around Maria.   
“What is it? Carol?” Maria lifts a finger underneath Carol’s chin, and the blonde takes in a shaky breath.   
“Please- don’t break up with me.” Carol nearly whispers, and Maria almost smacks herself in the forehead.   
“No, of course not, I’m- I wasn’t thinking. I’m not breaking up with you, never. I was scared, and guilty, and I- I love you.” Carol’s eyes spill over, and she nods, shoulders sinking in relief.   
“I love you too, baby or no baby. I’ll be here, as long as you’ll have me. I promise, Maria.” And Maria can hardly take it, she throws her arms around Carol’s neck and hauls her in for the sloppiest kiss they’ve ever had, all tears and salt and yet, it’s got to be in Maria’s top ten favorite kisses because of Carol’s breathy sigh, and her tearful smile that comes afterward.   
“Carol, I-” Maria pauses, and this time it’s Carol’s turn to encourage her to continue.   
“I want- I’m going to keep the baby. Or the pea, I guess.” Carol’s face lights up, and she takes a little excited breath. Maria tips her head quizzically.   
“I thought you said you had no opinion?” Maria smirks, and Carol holds up her index finger.   
“I never said I didn’t have an opinion, I said it was your choice, is your choice. Two different things.”  
“God, I wish the world thought more like you, Danvers.” Maria shakes her head. She grazes her fingertips lightly over Carol’s forearm absentmindedly, and glances around the apartment.   
“Damn, girl. Still haven’t moved in yet, huh?” Carol blanks, before realizing that Maria is commenting on her empty apartment.   
“Uh, yeah, didn’t get to have a ton of decoration in the military, and I didn’t really have much to take from my parents’ house, so…” She trails off, and Maria’s eyes widen.   
“Where are your Christmas decorations?” And Carol almost laughs, because of course that’s what she’d focus on right now.   
“Don’t have any, never had time to buy them. I only just moved in, what, eight months ago?” Carol defends playfully, and Maria rolls her eyes.   
“Okay but-” she breaks off to yawn, “We gotta do something. Winter break starts in-” another yawn, “oh, next week!” Carol brightens at that, and runs her hand up Maria’s back to cradle the crown of her head, scratching lightly.   
“Come on, sleepyhead. Let’s get you to bed, and we can worry about Christmas tomorrow. “ Maria leans against Carol, and they stumble disjointedly to the bedroom, giggling maniacally when the brunette trips on the edge of the rug.   
Later at night, when the two are lying face to face, Maria wrapped in a soft Air Force sweatshirt, she reaches over to grasp Carol’s hand, bringing it to rest on her clothed stomach.   
“I know it’s just a pea,” Maria whispers into the dark room, “But it’s my pea.” Carol’s fingers spread, splaying across the flat expanse of her belly.   
“The best pea ever.” She replies, and her hand stays in place until they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry I keep extending the chapter count, I just can never tell what each chapter is gonna be about until I start writing, and I don't want to completely rush things more than I already am. I want to keep it going until Monica's like a child, but I could wrap it up earlier if you guys want? I don't know, I wish I could anticipate what you guys want out of each chapter but I can't. This one was hard to write, because Maria needed to tell Carol about the pregnancy, and I've written this scene like 3 times now in my other works (shameless plug) so I can't just copy and paste the same thing, I need to get creative. Also, finals are kicking my ass right now, so it's hard to focus when your brain has in fact melted. Anyway, enough TMI, just tell me what y'all want? hope you enjoy yerrrrrr


	5. Beautiful Girls

“Hey, are you gonna be over later tonight?” Maria questions, over an early lunch of chicken noodle soup, spooned into two thermoses provided by Carol, to settle Maria’s stomach. Carol has been slowly astonishing Maria with her knowledge of prenatal material, from the walks they’ve both started taking, (one hour after dinner, since Carol is over more often than not,) to the folic acid vitamins she found in her cabinet two days after Carol learned about the pregnancy.   
“Shit, no.” Carol smacks her forehead. “I forgot to tell you, my old Air Force friend is visiting. I promised to get dinner with her a while back, in November.” Maria crinkles her nose, imagining a tall, thin, fierce soldier in a spiff uniform, laughing over a fancy dinner with Carol, and she shakes her head to get the image out.   
“Hey, what’s up?” Carol tilts her head, like a confused puppy, and Maria smiles adoringly. “I’m sorry to miss movie night.” Carol continues.   
Maria brushes her fingertips over the blonde’s upturned palm, and shakes her head again.   
“It’s not a problem, really,” She smiles, “Is she the same one that gave you Goose?” The orange cat’s head raises when she hears her name, hopping down from her perch on the couch and weaving around their legs.   
“Yeah, yeah, that’s the one,” Carol coos, scratching at Goose’s ear, the small creature purring happily.   
“Hey, you should come along and meet her, show her that I’m not a complete nomad out here.” Carol suggests, straightening back up to look at the brunette.   
“Oh, no, that’s nice of you to offer, but really, you should go be with your friend. I wouldn’t want to impose.” Maria blushes, knowing that Carol can read the slight discomfort on her face.   
“Come on, please, Maria? She’d love you, I know she would!” Carol’s eyebrows draw inwards, making her sad puppy face, and Maria can feel herself relenting-  
“Okay, fine. But only if you pay for my dinner.” Maria smirks, and Carol nods her head enthusiastically.   
“Done and done.”   
\- - -   
“Carol, what’s the dress code for this whole dinner plan?” Maria calls from her bedroom, where she’s standing in front of her closet. Light footsteps echo across her wooden floors until a pair of slender arms wrap around her middle, and a blonde head rests on her shoulder.   
“Ooh, wear this.” Carol’s hand reaches to pull at a black dress, with long sleeves, that flares at the waist.   
“You sure?” Maria asks, raising an eyebrow as her hand absentmindedly brushes over her stomach, which pokes out the slightest bit now.   
“I’m sure.” Carol’s hand is firmer when it slides over her abdomen, placing a slight peck on her cheek before pulling away.   
“Besides, now we’ll match!” Maria turns around, and her breath hiccups in her throat. Carol’s wearing a white collared shirt with jet black slacks, which cling to her thighs and flare minimally at the bottom. Her usually wild blonde curls are straightened, partially pulled back in a clip, flipping up at the ends. The honey-amber eyes that Maria loves are rimmed with light eyeshadow, a nude color that makes them appear soft, sparkly.   
“Wow,” Maria breathes. “You look- wow.” She almost smacks herself for sounding so obtuse, but Carol’s smile stretches her cheeks, and her ears turn cotton candy pink.   
“The um, the bathroom’s free if you wanna finish getting ready.” Carol stutters, turning her goofy expression towards the floor, and Maria nods her head, eyes lingering on Carol’s waist, where her shirt is tucked in and the curve of her hips is displayed. She drifts towards the bathroom, the black dress bunched in her arms.   
Maria decides to go light on her makeup, too, a few brushes of mascara, some lipstick, and a little concealer, but nothing much further than that. She slides a few small gold hoops in her ears, and spritzes her favorite perfume, some Calvin Klein number that her mother bought her for “special occasions”, under her jaw.   
She slides into the dress, the skirt of it barely grazing the tops of her knees, and steps into a pair of black heels to match Carol’s. Her short hair is curled and pinned back, a single strand falling to frame her face. She leaves the bathroom, and spots Carol in the living room, draped over the couch, flipping through one of the maternity magazines she’s already read from Maria’s coffee table.   
She looks up when she hears the door creak, and her jaw slackens, running over Maria’s narrow waist to her toned thighs. Carol stands up, and walks the short distance to the brunette, her eyes wide and dark.   
“You’re so pretty, Maria.” She says quietly, seriously, and Maria almost melts into a puddle on the floor, heat running through her veins at Carol’s tone. She places her hand on Carol’s shoulder, pulling her minimally closer, and the blonde grasps her waist, sending sparks over Maria’s skin.   
Their lips press together fiercely, and Maria’s back is against the wall before she can close her eyes. A clothed thigh hikes up in between her own, and a gravelly noise bursts from her throat before she can stop it. Carol’s lips drag over her jaw, and Maria tips her head back to allow more space, the pull at the bottom of her stomach becoming unbearable.   
“Mmm- okay-uh, Carol,” She breathes, struggling to form words with the sinful pressure that Carol’s thigh is applying.   
“Maybe, we should-oh- save this for, hmmm-later?” Maria squeaks, and Carol stops her ministrations, burying her face in the bend of her shoulder.   
“Good idea.” Carol sighs, steadying her breathing, sliding her thigh down from it’s place, and Maria mourns the contact.   
“Later.” she says, pulling away, the light brown of her eyes still dark, and the tug in Maria’s stomach yanks.   
“Later.” She confirms, her voice a little raspy.   
\- - -  
Carol’s hand rests on Maria’s thigh while she drives, warm in contrast to the particularly cold winter, by Louisiana standards.   
They pull into the parking lot of the restaurant, and Maria’s heart rate picks up, a rare wave of nerves washing over her, and Carol squeezes slightly, as if sensing her apprehension.   
“Trust me, she’ll love you. I promise.” Carol supplies, and Maria calms, stepping out of passenger door, and waiting for Carol to turn the engine off.   
“Ready?” the blonde’s grin is contagious, and Maria nods, brushing their pinkies together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments make me so happy, you guys are so nice to me. This chapter is short, and I feel like I'm writing... necessary filler? Like I can't just jump 8 months ahead, this story isn't one of those types. I just want to know what you guys want to read, so you can enjoy it more. I'm sorry I keep prolonging the ending, I just want them to have a whole story. Not just a weird wrap up that's like a hopeful cliffhanger. Anyway, hope you like this one, what should I do for the next chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

So, Maria had nothing to worry about. She feels silly, introducing herself to a woman old enough to be her mother, that she was ever jealous at all.   
“Dr. Lawson, this is Maria Rambeau, she teaches alongside me at Benjamin Franklin.”  
“Nice to meet you, Maria, and you can call me Wendy.” The gray-haired woman smiles warmly, crow’s feet crinkling the sides of her electric blue eyes.   
“Can I call you Wendy?” Carol inserts hopefully.  
“Not a chance, Danvers.” Dr. Lawson replies, a playful smirk replacing her kind expression. Carol sighs, mock dejectedly, and opens her menu. Maria feels a brush of long fingers against her knee under the tablecloth, and she slips her hand down to run her thumb over Carol’s knuckles softly. Maria catches the blonde’s eyes, and marvels at the way they sparkle brilliantly under the dim lighting of the restaurant.   
“So, what do you teach, Maria? I know that Carol here is quite the astronomer, as she always was, flying birds back in Colorado.” Carol nods, a small grin playing at her lips, and turns her attention to Maria’s answer.   
“I teach Women and Gender Studies. It’s a lot of literature and history, mainly focused on social justice issues, and things of the sort.” She blows out a breath, making brief eye contact with the blonde, slightly nervous about Dr. Lawson’s reaction.   
“An important subject, especially for young minds to learn early, no doubt. And in this state, I bet that’s a struggle.” The older woman shakes her head, an understanding hum in her throat.   
“Carol and I had to face a common plight for women in the military, that weren’t just medics, or repairwomen. Not to lessen the importance of those jobs, but the fight to be taken seriously in combat was a tough one. I mean, gosh, Carol, how many comments did we take about why it’s called a ‘cockpit’?” She laughs, and Carol drops her chin to her chest, huffing a chuckle.   
“Too many to count, god.” Maria squeezes her hand, drifting her fingernails over Carol’s wrist, and Carol smiles, small and reverent.   
“The comments got to be too much, after the crash,” Carol’s head snaps up, “We thought we wouldn’t ever get to fly again. Carol did the smart thing, coming down here. I thought I’d keep my position, but when they demoted me, I got deployed, so at least I still got to fly.”   
Maria shakes her head in disbelief. “The crash?” She questions, glancing between the two women.  
“It was small- it wasn’t a big deal-” Carol starts.  
“She didn’t tell you?” Dr. Lawson’s eyebrows draw inwards. Maria shakes her head, a little dazed.   
“Oh, well, it was back at the base in Colorado, after she got out of the Academy-” She starts.  
“Can we not tell this story?” Maria quiets her with a quick glare, and Carol looks at her hands, tangled over Maria’s right one.   
“Go on.” The brunette says apologetically.   
“Let’s see, we were testing a new jet, faulty bastard. Carol’s flying was immaculate, but whoever had designed the bird was a moron. We went down fast, the malfunctions showed quickly after we reached a high enough altitude. If it weren’t for Carol, we would’ve died, but she took us through some trees, and slowed the jet enough to where we could try for a landing,” Maria’s eyes widen, hanging on to Dr. Lawson’s words attentively.   
“The malfunctions were a lot, and the smoke from the engine was cutting our oxygen, and soon enough we were on the ground. The bird was totaled, and I was able to escape the ship, but Carol had been knocked unconscious by the force, and the smoke, and I had just enough time to send a distress signal and drag Carol out before the engine blew. We could have been killed, but the response team arrived soon after. Gosh, it was so long ago, I can barely remember what you came out of that hospital room with, the list was about as long as a grocery receipt.” Dr. Lawson chuckles wryly, and Maria stares at Carol dumbfoundedly. Carol avoids eye contact, running a hand over her face.   
“You could’ve died?” Maria sputters, running a hand over her stomach absentmindedly. Carol looks up, and the brunette imagines a life without her, without the calming yet exciting presence, the surety and safety their relationship has brought her, imagines her life before Carol, seemingly in black and white until the familiar shock of honey-blonde hair.   
“Dr. Lawson is exaggerating,” Carol tries, but the image of her unconscious, lying in a smoking jet, takes over Maria’s mind, and she thanks God once again for the blonde.  
The rest of the dinner is… tense, to say the least. Not that Dr. Lawson notices, too busy sharing all of her stories from combat, but between Carol and Maria, it’s palpable. Maria is upset, Carol understands, but she’s never been like this, almost dazed, squeezing Carol’s hand intermittently, between little shakes of her head. Maria is so unfocused, she only snaps back to the dinner when Dr. Lawson and Carol are standing up from their chairs, wrapping one another in a tight hug, and Maria pulls the napkin off her lap, standing along with them.   
“And Maria, it was so nice to meet you, keep Carol’s feet on the ground, alright?” Dr. Lawson chuckles, and Maria smiles, it’s forced, but it’s there. She really is grateful to have been granted more of Carol’s past, despite her mood.   
They exit the restaurant, after Carol tosses a few bills on the table as a tip, and the silence is tangible, the car ride home almost unbearable, the blonde sending worried looks towards Maria quietly. It’s only when Maria pulls Carol through her front door that she breaks the tension.   
“Listen, Maria, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the crash, it really wasn’t that big of a deal-”   
“Not that big of a deal? Carol, you could have died,” Carol shakes her head. “Don’t you shake your head at me- do you know where I’d be, what I’d be without you here?” Her voice breaks, and Carol’s eyes shine.   
“Carol, before you, my life was- god, it couldn’t compare to the way it is now, don’t you see?” She presses a hand to her abdomen, and Carol nods, eyes spilling over.  
“You- you’re the love of my life, you know?” Maria’s own tears spill over her cheeks, her voice thick with emotion.  
“I’m sorry, I should have told you,” Carol’s hand rises to hold Maria’s face, thumb brushing away the moisture under her waterline.   
“I love you so much, Maria. I’d never do anything, anything to jeopardize this, us.” Carol covers Maria’s hand with her own, over her stomach, and Maria leans in, and crushes their lips together. Carol sighs, pulling her closer by the waist. The pull in her chest drops lower, and she pulls away, tilting her head at a different angle, struggling to be closer to the blonde.   
“Maria,” Carol sighs into her mouth, and Maria melts against her. She lifts a hand to Carol’s blouse, yanking the fabric out of it’s proper tuck, sliding her palm across the flat expanse of tanned skin.   
Carol makes an unfamiliar noise, high pitched and breathy, and she drags her fingers down Maria’s sides, hiking her dress up to grasp at smooth thighs, as dark as cocoa, and Maria tips her head back. They stumble through the house, knocking into assorted pieces of furniture. Carol flops backwards onto the bed, when it hits the back of her knees. Maria pauses in front of her, and she scoots backwards on the duvet cover, golden hair tracing the decorative pillows. She smiles seductively at Maria, biting her lip.  
“You gonna keep me waiting all night, or what?” She traces a hand over her collarbone, the first few buttons of her blouse undone. Maria slips her heels off, and kneels slowly on the bed, crawling up Carol’s body until she hovers over soft pink lips. Carol’s breath hiccups, and she swallows, her eyes wide on Maria’s, dark.   
“Is this okay?” Maria nearly whispers, placing a hand over Carol’s belt. The blonde nods, and that’s all she needs before she leans in again to capture the blonde’s lips in a languid, deep kiss. She fumbles over Carol’s blouse, struggling to undo each button. Carol’s hand covers her own, expertly opening the article of clothing, to reveal a smooth, lightly freckled chest, partially covered by a simple black bra, and Maria’s mouth runs dry.  
“Maria, baby. Calm down, it’s just us.” Carol murmurs, and runs her fingers across Maria’s thigh. Maria nods, and presses a light kiss to Carol’s chest, which morphs into several, until Carol is gasping breathily underneath her.   
“More,” Carol breathes, arching up, and Maria deftly unlatches her belt, unbuttoning the midnight slacks, and in one, two, three tugs, the blonde’s long legs are free, bracketing around the brunette. She flattens her palms over tanned thighs, and she feels Carol’s muscles flex underneath her touch. She drags her fingers upwards, reaching pronounced hip bones, and Carol throws her head back.  
“Maria, oh my god,” she moans, and the brunette senses a shift, she knows to stop teasing. The brunette slips her robust fingers down slightly, tracing the wet bundle of nerves.  
“Jesus, fuck,” Carol rolls her hips, knees tightening around Maria. Maria slips them inside, and she can’t take her eyes off Carol’s face, eyes screwed tight, so responsive to every touch. She pushes more insistently, to the same rhythm that Carol is lifting her hips to. Maria knows the blonde won’t last long, she can see it in the frantic way that she clenches the bedsheets below her, and tosses her head restlessly on the pillows, short, high-pitched noises.   
“Come on baby, there you go,” Maria coaxes, and Carol opens her eyes momentarily to look straight into the brunette’s, before slamming them shut again, Maria’s name leaving her lips in a drawn out cry. She squeezes her thighs together around Maria, and Maria slowly pulls her fingers out of Carol, whose chest is heaving.   
“You okay, baby?” Maria murmurs, brushing Carol’s rumpled hair out of her face. Carol presses their lips together in a searing kiss in response.   
“Your turn.” Carol whispers against her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally not checking this chapter for mistakes so I'm sorry if it's repetitive or unprofessional-sounding, but this chapter took so much out of me to write. It was hard because I'm like 2 years old, but you know, gotta do it eventually. Thank you guys so much for your comments, they make me want to keep writing. You guys are the best for reading this crap, I hope you like what I'm doing. Maria's next, I just wanna get this posted.


	7. Winter Breaking Part 1

Maria lets herself be flipped, Carol’s hands pressing into her waist. She grins up at the blonde, as she pulls a pin out of Maria’s hair to free her bangs. They spring down over her forehead, and Carol twists a strand around her finger.   
“Carol, baby, I’m dying,” Maria breathes, shifting underneath Carol’s thighs. Carol releases the brunette lock from her grip, sliding her hand down over Maria’s waist to her round thigh. She drags the hem of Maria’s dress upwards, and halts when the fabric begins to gather around her hips.  
“This okay?” Carol questions, and Maria groans.   
“Take it off, Carol, please!” She whines, and throws her arms above her head. The blonde, needing no more encouragement, gently lifts the stretchy fabric over Maria’s hair, eyes tracing each inch of skin revealed by the depleting material. She throws the dress somewhere to the left of the bed, flattening her palms against the curve of Maria’s waist. Her touch is firm, warm hands mapping the surface of deep umber, over the hills and valleys of her chest, softer than any skin she’s ever touched before.   
“God, Maria, you’re so beautiful.” She husks, finally pressing her lips to her sharp collarbone, thrumming with a quick heartbeat. Maria fists her hand in the top of her feather pillow, reaching the other to rest on Carol’s shoulder, the slightest push alerting the blonde to her wishes. Carol smirks up at her, meeting sheepish topaz eyes, and drops a few light kisses down to her rib cage, her stomach, smoothing a hand over the small curve, to her hip bones, and Maria squirms underneath, tangling her fingers in ruffled blonde curls.   
“Carol, stop playing, baby,” Maria pleads. Carol grins devilishly, dragging Maria’s pink underwear down her long legs, tossing the material away. She crawls up further to hook her forearms around Maria’s thighs, and it’s a shock when Maria feels her tongue flatten against her.   
“Oh my god,” Maria gasps, squeaking as Carol applies more pressure and movement. She rolls her hips, frantically searching for more purchase on Carol’s tongue, and the blonde responds with pressing her hips down to the bed, and burying her head further between Maria’s thighs.   
“Carol!” Maria exclaims, pulling at the honey curls, and Maria’s pants get quicker, her chest rising and falling rapidly, beads of sweat gathering on her forehead. She snaps her eyes open, and almost falls over the edge at the sight of Carol, looking up at her through her lashes, eyes a sultry amber, eyebrows lowered provocatively. A throaty noise rises in her throat, loud enough to wake the neighbors. She tosses her head back, and Carol adds her fingers, and it’s too much for Maria to handle. She lifts her hips off the bed, and it’s only a few seconds until she’s grasping both hands in Carol’s hair, Carol’s name spilling from her mouth in rapid repetition.   
Maria lifts her hands out of a rat’s nest of golden curls, and Carol drops down beside her on the mattress, pulling the brunette into a messy kiss. She pulls away to lie flat on her back, the cold air cooling her hot skin.   
“Oh my god,” Maria breathes out, eyes wide.   
“I know, right?” Carol responds, her grin shining white in the dimmed light of the room. Maria shakes her head, blinking dumbly. She snaps out of it when she feels a pair gentle arms wrap around her waist. She turns to face the blonde, pulling the duvet cover over the both of them. She strokes her fingers up Carol’s bicep, watching the blonde’s eyelids flutter sleepily.   
“Goodnight, babe,” Carol yawns, her fluffy head of hair sinking into the pillow.   
“Sweet dreams, Carol.” Maria murmurs, shifting closer to her warmth.   
\- - -  
“Carol?” Maria calls, her voice raspy from sleeping. The bed is cold when she spreads her arms out, and she sits up slowly, the cool air shocking her skin. She pads across the rug, pulling a cozy, oversized Air Force sweatshirt over her head, and yanking on a pair of her favorite fuzzy socks. Maria follows the scent of coffee to the kitchen, where Carol is standing in her baggy Dillard University sweatpants, and she grins at the sight of them cinched tight around her waist. A fitted longsleeve top hides the top of her frame, and Maria stares at her bruised throat peeking out of the collar.   
“You know, you wouldn’t have to tie your pants so tight if you’d have just worn your own.” Maria teases from the doorway. Carol turns away from the coffee machine, and looks down at the sweatpants.   
“But where’s the fun in that? Besides, these looked so soft, I couldn’t help myself.” She walks towards Maria, wrapping her arms loosely around the brunette’s shoulders, rising on her tiptoes to join their lips.   
“Last night was good, huh?” Carol mumbles, pulling away to trace a finger down Maria’s throat, and Maria shudders.   
“Last night was amazing.” She replies, and Carol beams, leaning in again-  
The coffee machine blares, and Maria jumps. Carol sighs and pulls away completely, only to return with a steaming mug.  
“Creamer, no sugar.” Carol recites, and brings her own cup of tea to sit on the counter, hopping up in front of Maria.   
“That’s right.” Maria’s voice rasps, and she moves to stand between Carol’s knees. She takes a sip from her mug, the liquid burning her top lip mildly.   
“So, what to do now that we’re officially into winter break?” Carol questions, and Maria smiles, excitedly.   
“Well, obviously, we have to decorate for Christmas, your apartment too, so stop grumbling.” Maria starts, silencing Carol’s protests.  
“And then we have to go ice-skating, there’s an indoor ring uptown. We also have to go shopping, for gifts, and- oh! Carol, okay, I know this might be a lot for you right now, and I understand if you don’t want to, but my parents live in New Orleans, and I have to visit them on Christmas Eve, it’s like this whole tradition, and-”   
“Relax, baby,” Carol rests a calming hand on Maria’s cheek. Maria takes a deep breath, leaning her head into Carol’s palm. She laces her fingers with the blonde’s, holding her hand in place.   
“I’d really love for you to be there, if you’d like to be there. With me.” She finishes, and Carol’s face stretches in a bashful smile, cheeks turning a light pink color.  
“Really? You want me to meet your parents?” Carol questions.  
“Of course, baby. I tell them enough about you over the phone, they’d love to meet the woman that I’ve been rambling about all this year.” Carol raises her eyebrows.  
“Do they know about- about us?” She motions between their bodies.  
“I haven’t told them, no, I wanted to talk to you about it first before I did, but they aren’t like, you know. They’ll love you, babe. I love you.” Maria’s eyes are wide, truthful, and she presses a short kiss to Carol’s palm. Carol shakes her head, blushing.  
“Okay, yeah. As long as you let them know beforehand, I wouldn’t want to impose tradition.” Carol smiles, and Maria jumps in place.  
“Yes! Thank you, Carol!” She squeals, and sets her mug down to throw her arms around the blonde’s waist. Carol smiles, stroking her hand over Maria’s hair, and thanks her lucky stars for Maria once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for the books, folks. Will not be checking for mistakes, hopefully I have not messed up too much. I am very glad I am done writing those scenes, they take like 3 years off my life. Anyway, I'm excited to write christmas stuff for them, should be fun. Sorry realistic Louisiana climate, I'm boutta make it snow. Hopefully will update again soon, we will see in time. Your comments are the absolute best, they awaken my creative mind. that was so dumb


	8. Winter Breaking Part 2

“You almost ready?” Carol calls from the front hallway, twirling Maria’s car keys around her finger.  
“Yeah, hold on a sec,” Maria’s voice comes closer, and the brunette hops out of her bedroom, shoving her left foot into a pink winter boot.   
“Maria, wh-” Carol breaks off into giggles, and Maria frowns, setting her foot down.   
“What? You don’t like them?” She pouts her lower lip out. Carol shakes her head, grinning wildly.  
“Oh no, I absolutely love them,” She replies, because, really, they have to be Carol’s second favorite article of clothing that Maria owns, just underneath her black dress. Maria tilts her head, but drops it.   
“Anyway,” She pulls a matching pink hat down over her ears, and Carol pats the puffball on top. “We should get going, if we want to beat the traffic.” She gives Carol a quick once-over, and rolls her eyes.  
“Carol, you gotta dress warmer! Come on, I think I have a few extra hats or something in here.” Maria grabs Carol’s wrist and drags her to a closet down the hall. She opens the door, and pulls a blue plastic bin out. She bends over, rummaging through the bin, and Carol lets herself appreciate the view for a moment.  
“Aha! Here we go!” Maria snaps up, a thick patterned scarf with matching maroon mittens clasped in her gloved hands.   
“Maria. No.” The scarf looks like an ugly Christmas sweater puked on it, the pattern outrageously meticulous.   
“Carol. Yes. I don’t want you catching a cold, and then we’re both puking.” She scowls, shoving the garments towards Carol, and the blonde rolls her eyes.  
“Mariaaaa,” She drags out the last syllable, “You know I run hot.” She quirks her eyebrows, and Maria shakes her head.   
“Fine. Don’t wear them. But nothing will be running hot tonight if you don’t.” She smirks, tilting her nose up. Carol groans, and stomps her foot lightly. She snatches the gloves and scarf out of Maria’s hands.   
“Fine. You ready to go now?” She wraps the scarf around her neck, and Maria almost squeals at how adorable she looks with the thick wool almost covering her mouth, cheeks rosy from the added warmth.   
“Yep! Just let me get my coat!” She ties her mid-thigh length pea coat over her sweater, and hops towards the door.   
“After you,” She coaxes goofily, her grin wide on her face, and Carol shakes her head, smiling.   
“You’re such a dork.” She says, when Maria sidles up next to her.  
\- - -  
They take turns lacing each other’s skates, seeing who can tie them the tightest. It’s only when they’re shoving their boots into a locker that Carol mentions it.  
“I’ve never been skating before, you know.” Maria whips her head to the right.  
“Never?” She asks incredulously.  
“Never. My father never brought me, and I never really had time for it in the military. So… please don’t laugh when I inevitably fall on my ass.”  
“I can’t believe you’ve never been. Don’t worry, you won’t fall.” She smiles, pushing the door to the rink open, a blast of cold air hitting them in their faces.   
“Oh, alright. And how are you so sure about that?” She flirts, lifting an eyebrow. Maria rolls her eyes, and motions to herself.  
“Duh, because I’ll be there.” She steps into the rink, her skate gliding smoothly onto the ice.   
“Come on, Carol.” She coaxes, holding her hands out to blonde. Carol looks down, and immediately grasps the offered hands when her feet slide involuntarily on the slick ground.   
“Mariamariamaria-” She repeats frantically, and her eyes widen when Maria pulls her gently by their joined hands, the brunette swaying her hips to skate backwards.   
Carol laughs bewilderedly when her posture steadies, and a childlike grin stretches her rosy cheeks.  
“Having fun?” Maria asks, eyes twinkling as she watches her girlfriend.   
“So much fun.” Carol murmurs, pushing a little with her feet to try and skate on her own, keeping a tight grip on Maria.   
“You think you’ve got the hang of it?” Carol’s eyes widen when Maria releases one of her hands, moving to skate by Carol’s right side.   
“I think so-” Her sentence is punctuated by a tug on Maria’s wrist, and before the brunette can look over, Carol’s backside hits the ice, her feet splayed in front of her.   
“Ow.” Carol says, and Maria can’t hold back her giggle at the disgruntled look on the blonde, reminding her of a toddler.   
“Don’t laugh at me.” She grumbles, struggling to get up from the slippery cold.   
“Oh, poor baby!” Maria coos, pulling the blonde up by the waist. Carol applies a tight grip on Maria’s arm, and her face clears a bit.  
“Don’t let go this time,” She says solemnly, and Maria nods back.  
“No, never.” She replies, cracking a grin on the last syllable.   
\- - -  
It’s dark outside when they arrive back to Carol’s apartment, and Carol wordlessly goes to turn up the heater, swearing a few times at the busted switches. Maria hunts in Carol’s dresser for warm, dry clothes, and eventually settles on a pair of stretchy leggings and her Air Force sweatshirt. She wanders out into the living room, flopping on the couch, and Carol looks over her shoulder at the brunette. Maria makes grabby hands at Carol, and the blonde rolls her eyes before standing and making her way to the couch.   
“You know if I lay down with you I’m gonna get you all wet.” Carol says, motioning at her damp clothes, and Maria bats her eyelashes.  
“That’s okay. These are your clothes anyway.” Carol shakes her head before crawling on top of the brunette, sinking into her warmth.  
“Ahh, this is the good life.” Carol mumbles into Maria’s collarbone. Her voice is muffled, and Maria smooths a hand down her back.   
“Don’t I know it.” She murmurs, kissing the crown of blonde hair under her chin.   
\- - -  
“Carol!” Maria sings, pushing the curtains open to let sunlight stream through the room. Carol feels the bed dip next to her, and she rolls over, suddenly face to face with a grinning brunette. She involuntarily smiles back, her muscles moving without her permission.   
“Why are you up so early?” Carol grumbles, scooting closer to Maria’s warm body.   
“We’re decorating today!” Maria exclaims, and kisses Carol’s nose before jumping up.  
“Oh, that’s right. It’s, what is it, the 21st?” Carol wonders aloud, and Maria nods, still bouncing on the balls of her feet.   
“Okay, okay, I’m getting up. Sometimes you’re like 3 years old, you know.” She flips her feet over the edge of the bed, sheets rumpling around her hips.   
Maria’s face voids of some of her Christmas spirit at the sight of Carol’s long legs under her oversized sweater, the gray fabric just reaching the top of her thighs.   
“Can’t have you looking at me like that, hmm? Unless we both want to be on the naughty list this year.” Carol smirks, walking over to wrap her arms low around Maria’s hips, and Maria runs a shaky hand through messy blonde curls. She shakes her head, clearing away the fog in her brain.  
“If you help me bring in the Christmas tree, I’ll give you one of your presents early.” The brunette teases, and Carol presses a quick kiss to her lips before scampering off to change into her day clothes. Maria aimlessly wanders around the bedroom, stopping in front of a bookshelf on the left wall. She drags her fingers across the spines, and her eyes catch on a cloth-bound album. The title reads, ‘Carol Danvers 1970’ in gold print and Maria pulls it out, letting it fall open in her palm. She flips to the first page, and immediately swoons. It’s Carol, as a baby, probably around one year old, with thick blonde ringlets sprouting on her scalp, her light brown eyes so moony they almost take over her freckled face. Maria quickly looks through the remaining pages, cooing over the toddler photos, laughing at the teenage years, because Maria can tell a set of home-cut bangs from a mile away. She almost drops the book when it reaches her most recent periods, because, damn, does Carol look good in a military uniform.   
“Hey babe, have you seen my red t-shirt? I can’t find it anyw-” She looks up from her half-clothed figure, eyes stopping on the book in Maria’s hands. She looks like a deer in the headlights, and Maria snaps it closed and slides it back on the shelf.  
“What were you doing?” Carol asks sharply, and Maria is taken aback at the harsh tone in her voice.   
“Nothing, I was- I was just waiting, and I saw the album, and- I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Maria stutters, and Carol softens, relaxing her hands so her nails stop biting into her palms.  
“I’m sorry,” She shakes her head, “That wasn’t the right reaction. I just- I haven’t seen those pictures in a while, and they don’t bring up great memories for me. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” She walks over to her dresser, pulling a blue long sleeve top from a drawer.   
“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have looked without your permission, I was just curious. For what it’s worth, you were really cute as a baby.” She grins sheepishly, and Carol huffs a laugh, pulling the fitted top over her head.   
“What, like I’m not now?” She sidles up next to Maria, tipping the album back off the shelf, and cracking it open.   
“You’re beautiful, babe.” Maria hums, twisting her arms around Carol’s waist, looking over her shoulder at the blonde’s slender fingers turning the page. Carol leans back into her, and kisses Maria’s cheek.   
“I like it when you call me that.” Her eyes stay trained on the album, but her ears redden, and Maria smiles.  
“That’s good, ‘cause I like sayin’ it.” She brushes her nose over Carol’s cheekbone, and returns her attention to the picture in Carol’s hands. It’s a shot of a family of four, Carol in the middle, surrounded by stern-looking boys.   
“It’s, um, this is my family.” She murmurs, and shakes her head a bit.  
“Not really, I mean, I don’t- I haven’t seen them in a while.” Maria pulls back a bit, to see the blonde’s face, which has dropped, now wistful, far away.   
“How much is a while?” Maria asks softly, and Carol shakes her head again, slightly.  
“I’d say, about, uh, 8 years? Yeah, about 8 and a half years.” Maria smooths a hand over her arm.  
“Why so long?” She inquires, her tone gentle, unassuming. Carol turns around to face her, closing the album, and sliding it back on the shelf. Maria worries, for a moment, that she’s gone too far, overstepped some invisible line, but Carol just goes to sit cross-legged on the queen-sized bed, wrinkling the tightly-made bedsheets.  
“I just- there’s nothing to say to them. I don’t get along with them, I never have, except maybe Stevie-Steve on some occasions.” She shrugs, and Maria’s heart breaks, because she can see how much this hurts the blonde, can see the hole that a family should have filled.   
“Why not?” Her voice is so tentative, Carol barely hears the question.   
“He- I’m a woman, I was a girl, and he just- god. I got perfect grades- straight A’s! Every semester, every AP course, every summer class. I ended with a 4.5 GPA, you know? With a list of extracurriculars as long as the Grapes of Wrath.” And Maria shakes her head in disbelief, and a little confusion.   
“Steve and Joe- they got C’s, B’s, D’s. Maybe the occasional A in P.E, but come on. My father, he wasn’t one to pin our report cards on the refrigerator, and when it came time to send us to college, he- he fucking-” Maria is startled at her language, Carol isn’t usually one to swear.   
“He said one- only one of us could attend. I brought scholarships, thousands of dollars, glowing recommendation letters, packages from several colleges.” She pushes her hair back from her face, eyes wide in disbelief, even at the memory.   
“He chose Steve, and you know- it would have been different if I hadn’t tried- tried so hard to measure up, to get him to see me,” her voice breaks, and Maria rushes to sit next to her, brushing blonde strands off of Carol’s face, pressing a kiss to her clothed shoulder.   
“He never even- he didn’t look at me the same, I wasn’t-” tears spill over her waterline, and she wipes them off hastily.   
“We’re not family, we never have been, so he barely batted an eye when I told him I was joining the military. He did say,” She lets out a dry, humorless chuckle. “-that he wouldn’t be paying for my funeral. And those were the last words he said to me, I haven’t seen him since.” She shrugs again, blinking the emotion away from her face.   
“Carol, that’s- I’m so sorry baby.” Maria blinks past her own tears, hugging Carol tighter, and the blonde looks at the ceiling.  
“God, sorry for piling that on you, I don’t-” She sniffs, trailing off.   
“You didn’t pile anything on me, Carol. I asked. Don’t be sorry, I’m glad you told me. Just because you grew up around those assholes doesn’t mean you don’t have a family.” Carol looks to her, eyebrows drawn inward above her red-rimmed eyes.  
“I- we’re your family now, Carol. I love you, remember?” Carol searches her eyes, and Maria holds her gaze, until the blonde surges forward to bury her face in Maria’s neck.   
“Thank you.” her voice is thick, muffled in a red t-shirt.   
“Thank you, for giving me a family too.” She presses her free hand to her stomach, and Carol giggles a bit.   
“Maria, I didn’t do this, you know.” She gestures to the slightly protruding abdomen in front of her.  
“Well, yeah, duh, but without you I wouldn’t have gotten pregnant.” She explains, and Carol tilts her head.  
“What do you mean?” She pulls back, looking directly at the brunette. “Maria?”   
“When I hooked up with the guy- you really don’t understand?” Maria’s cheeks flush, and she looks away.  
“What? Mari-”   
“His eyes!” Maria cuts her off, embarrassedly.   
“Maria, you’re not making any sense. What about his eyes?” Carol’s brows cinch in confusion, and Maria sighs.  
“They looked like yours,” She mumbles. “His eyes, they looked like yours.” She drops her face in her hands, and there’s a shocked silence between them, until Carol pries her fingers away.  
“Maria-” She laughs. “You had a crush on me!” She teases, dimples appearing around her smile.  
“Oh my god, you are an actual child!” Maria grabs a pillow and chucks it at Carol, and it bounces off the blonde’s head, who continues to grin like an idiot.  
“Jesus Christ, don’t act like you weren’t staring at my ass at any given moment.” Maria pokes, and Carol shakes her head.   
“Yeah, but I didn’t find an ass that looked like yours, and-” She breaks off into giggles.  
“Yeah, laugh it up, but you couldn’t find another ass like mine if you tried.”   
“You know it.” Carol hums, pressing soft kiss to the brunette’s lips.  
They don’t decorate until noon, but when Carol looks around her apartment that night, with wreaths, a glowing Christmas tree, and her girlfriend wrapped around her, she finally feels home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not read this one over, boys. I'm so so sorry for not updating, but this chapter was difficult to write, because there isn't much to write about ice skating. I made it long though, hopefully that makes up for it moving so quickly, and jumping around so much. It reads like a freaking one-shot, ugh. But I hope you guys like it, the next chapter will come quicker, it's time to meet the parents >:) Each of your comments and kudos add 6 years to my life, I love yall   
> O my gosh i literally just read like 3 sentences and the mood changes literally gave me whiplash im sorry


	9. Winter Breaking: The Final Part

Carol bustles hurriedly through her apartment, sputtering and batting away the prickly green garland that hangs down from a doorway, into her face. She checks her appearance once in the mirror before swinging the door open dramatically.  
Maria sighs, rolling her eyes at the frazzled blonde. “What is it now?” She purses her lips, and Carol groans, pecking the red mouth obediently.  
“Don’t roll your eyes at me, you’re ten minutes late! We only have,” she glances at the brown leather watch around her wrist, “twenty minutes before we have to leave for your parents’ house!” Her voice gets tighter, and Maria steps inside, shutting the door behind her.  
“Carol, babe, relax. Remember what I said about them loving you? They will, I promise.” She smooths a hand down Carol’s sweater sleeve, the light blue wool bunching around her wrist. Carol smiles, and nods, turning to shuffle into the living room, where a few gift bags are resting on the coffee table.  
“What’s all this?” Maria leans against the doorframe, and Carol wrings her hands.  
“Tell me honestly,” She rifles through a mound of tissue paper, eventually pulling up a few assorted items, each one looking even more Christmas-sy than the last, “Would your parents like any of these?” She continues to reveal more gifts, and Maria walks over to peer at the growing pile. She starts selecting a few that stick out.  
“This, and this, and ooh- this,” Carol peers at her girlfriend as she scrutinizes the trinkets, and eventually settles down on the couch.  
“For mom,” Carol nods, sitting down beside her. “She would like the scarf and mittens, as well as the tree ornament and the angel.” The blonde raises her eyebrows.  
“Religious?”  
“We all are, babe, get used to it.” Carol’s eyebrows raise further, and Maria chuckles.  
“Christian doesn’t exclusively mean asshole, honey.” She smirks, and Carol scoffs.  
“No, I know, I know but- you’re sure they’ll be okay with,” Her fingers swish between them, gesturing a connection, and Maria catches them, lacing them with her own.  
“Trust me, they love me, they’ll love you, they’re gonna love us.” Carol smacks a short kiss on her full lips, smiling.  
“You’re right. Now, on to your dad.” Maria reveals her picks- a holiday themed sweater, a coffee mug, and a pair of socks striped red and green. Carol thanks her and slips the gifts into their respective bags.  
“Now, how do I look?” She stands and spins once, and Maria giggles.  
“You look great, honey.” She pokes the big white snowflake on Carol’s sweater. Carol swats the hand, and runs her fingers through her hair, blowing out a long breath.  
“Alright, you ready?”  
\- - -  
Carol’s hand is clammy in her own as they make their way up the driveway. She subconsciously tries to tug it away when they reach the front door, but Maria holds fast, smiling softly at the blonde.  
“It’s okay, baby, it’s gonna be fine-” The door swings open, and there’s a rush of warm air that hits them both in the face.  
“Maria, honey, we’re so glad you’re home!” Her mother almost cries the last few syllables, squeezing her arms around the brunette. Maria’s father waits for the embrace to end, swooping in with his own when the two women break apart. Maria’s mother has short brown curls, stopping just above her shoulder, and the two of them are so short that Carol wonders where Maria’s height comes from.  
“And you must be Carol,” the older woman turns, and immediately launches into another hug, her head barely reaching the underside of Carol’s chin.  
“Yes, I am, and I’m so glad to finally meet you, I-” She’s cut off by two slightly arthritic hands cupping her face.  
“Oh honey, Maria talks so much about you, we feel like we’ve known you for years!” And Carol smiles at that, her eyes darting to Maria, who looks down, blushing.  
“Let’s get out of this cold, girls?” Maria’s father smiles warmly at the blonde, and she nods, pulling the two bags from the backseat of her Mustang.  
“Now that’s a car! How would you feel about taking me for a ride in that later?” He runs a finger over the hood.  
“Feel free to take it out yourself, I don’t mind.” Carol grins, and Maria’s father chuckles. They step inside the doorway, the scent of pine needles and cinnamon surrounding them. Family pictures and framed quotes line the walls, and Carol points to one of Maria as a toddler, her chubby cheeks and eyes rounder and darker than they are now.  
“Ah yes, you’re sure to be seeing more of those, as the night goes on. My parents horde pictures like there’s no tomorrow.” Maria sidles up beside her, stealing the presents and walking over to set them under the Christmas tree, which is already littered with boxes and bags. Carol trails after her, straining to take in Maria’s childhood home.  
“You’re not embarrassed?” Carol teases, and Maria pulls her down onto the couch in the living room.  
“Oh no, not about my baby pictures. I was cute as hell.”  
“Still are.” Maria smiles, pausing her sentence to peck Carol’s cheek.  
“I still am, but middle school through senior year is locked down, no exceptions. Maybe my graduation, but you’d be damn lucky.” Carol whines, and creases her eyebrows downwards.  
“Oh, Carol, what’s the matter?” Maria’s mom steps in from the kitchen, steaming mugs in her hands, setting them down in front of the two women.  
“Maria has refused to let me see her middle school pictures, Mrs. Rambeau.” She flicks on her puppy dog eyes, full force, and Maria can see her mom slipping.  
“Mom, no.” The older woman’s eyes are drawn back, and Maria sighs.  
“Alright, fine! But sixth and twelfth grade only! She does not need to see my feathered curls!” Maria’s mother scurries to her bedroom to look for the albums, and Carol leans close to the brunette’s ear.  
“But I wanted so badly to see your feathered curls,” She whispers, voice sultry. Maria gasps, eyes darting to the doorway.  
“Carol, we are at my parents’ house! Have you no shame?” She whisper-shouts dramatically. The blonde grins, and pulls Maria’s hand into her lap.  
“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Maria’s mom bustles in again, arms overflowing with mismatched brown leather photo albums and paper mâché scrapbooks.  
“Here, let me help you with those.” Carol catches a few albums, setting them lightly on the coffee table in a neat stack.  
“Thank you, Carol baby.” Maria’s mother settles in on the other side of Maria, and immediately cracks open the first one, showing Maria’s wrinkly little newborn face. Maria watches Carol’s eyes glimmer, her coos and laughter- at the surprising abundance of pictures her parents took- light, like windchimes on a breezy day. The brunette finally looks back to the albums, where her mother has gone farther into the stack, fourth-grade Maria smiling back at her, two front teeth knocked out from falling off a swing set.  
“Oh my gosh,” is all Carol breathes, mirth leaking through her awestruck tone, looking back up at her current, (teeth including) face.  
“Yep, like I told you. Adorable.” Maria crosses her arms, leaning back, and she lets her mother finish the rest of the photo-biography.  
\- - -  
“Look at the time!” Maria’s mother exclaims, darting up from the couch. Maria’s father startles, pulling the baseball cap off of his eyes.  
“Oh, yeah, Carol,” Maria starts, turning to the relaxed blonde. “We have Christmas mass in a half-hour, if you’d like to tag along?” She turns the end of the word upwards in question, but her eyes are hopeful, so Carol nods, smiling.  
“Of course, I’d love to.” Maria grins, and tugs her up off of the couch.  
“Here, you can wear something of mine.” She pulls the blonde towards her room.  
“Something from before the growth spurt, hopefully!” Maria’s mom calls, smirking slightly at the two women.  
Maria rolls her eyes and shuts her bedroom door, and Carol does a quick once-over of the childhood room.  
“Wow, you sure did like Pink Floyd.” Carol whistles, noting the larger posters, and Maria blushes.  
“Whatever, it’s not like I’ve forgotten about Dirty Dancing, so keep this one in your back pocket.” Maria grumbles, thumbing through her closet hangers.  
“You should wear this!” She pulls out a dark green dress, the skirt swishing in the fan’s artificial breeze. Carol pinches the fabric in between her thumb and forefinger. It looks about her size, and Maria’s confident glance is enough to have her nodding.  
“Thanks, I will,” She takes the hanger from Maria’s light grip, quickly shedding her jeans and sweater to pull the dress over her head.  
“What are you gonna wear?” She asks, muffled, as her golden curls emerge from the material.  
“Oh, I brought something.” Maria says over her shoulder, pulling a maroon dress from her bag, the hem a little longer than Carol’s mid-thigh length. She slips it over her own figure, and throws Carol a pair of black tights from her dresser drawer.  
“It’s cold,” She supplies, and Carol rolls her eyes.  
“Why don’t you have to wear tights?” She whines.  
“My dress is longer than yours, and I’ve started getting hot flashes because of the fetus inside me, Carol. Stop whining.” She smooths her curls back into bobby pins, and glazes her lips in a dark berry color.  
“Damn, forget I asked.” Carol yanks the sheer fabric over her legs, hopping around to stretch them to her waist. She drops down next to Maria in front of her mirror, kissing the brunette on the cheek.  
“You look beautiful.” She states, and Maria leans her head on Carol’s shoulder.  
“So do you.” She looks up at the blonde, and almost as an afterthought, adds, “I’ll tell them tonight,” Carol tilts her head in confusion. “About us.” Maria confirms, and Carol dips her neck to touch their foreheads.  
“Whenever you feel comfortable, baby.” Carol cracks a grin, pecking her quickly, and bends at the waist to slip her feet into a pair of strappy black heels. Maria smiles at the plum stain on her lips, and opts for some slightly-wedged flats.  
“Ready to head out?” Her father shouts from the living room.  
\- - -  
Mass feels different, more special, with Carol sitting beside her, in the almost magical atmosphere of the dim, glowy lights, and the reverberating sound of the organ behind them. Carol sings the hymns beautifully, yet quietly, smiling when they get to Silent Night, or Away in a Manger. She listens to the sermon, nodding every once in a while, and bows her head to pray when everyone else does.  
Carol smiles at her when the service is over, and Maria links their arms, rubbing the blonde’s arm as they walk outside in the cold wind.  
“You were surprisingly, how do I put this… good at that. At going to church.” Maria says as they walk to Mr. Rambeau’s car.  
“It’s your religion, Maria, did you think I wasn’t going to respect it?” Carol chuckles lightly, and Maria shakes her head.  
“No, that’s not what I meant, I just- It felt nice, having you there.” Maria murmurs, and Carol bumps their shoulders.  
“I felt nice being there with you too.” It’s not an I love you, but in the moonlight, on Christmas Eve, it feels a lot similar to one.  
\- - -  
“Alright, present time!” Maria’s mom claps her hands, placing a few last wrapped gifts under the tree, and the rest of them meander lazily towards her, plopping unceremoniously down next to the boxes.  
“Okay, Carol, you first!” Mrs. Rambeau places two gifts on the blonde’s lap, one chunky and soft, the other flat and hard. She smiles graciously, and starts to carefully unwrap the soft one.  
“Thank you, Mrs. Rambeau, you didn’t have to.” The older woman just winks and pulls out her camera, snapping pictures of the three of them.  
The soft package turns out to be a knitted pair of mittens with a matching scarf and hat, the print light blue and simple, and Carol grins in surprise.  
“I love them, thank you so much, really,” Maria’s mom smiles with pride, and Carol knows she made them herself.  
“Do the next one!” She urges, and Carol throws her hands up in surrender.  
“Okay, okay, I’m going!” She giggles, but suddenly grows silent on unwrapping the black and white framed photograph. Her eyes well up, and she turns her gaze to Maria, flipping the frame for her to see.  
“Is this real?” Her voice wavers slightly, and Maria nods, swallowing thickly.  
“Got it last week, it’s, um- it’s a girl.” Carol’s eyes widen, and she gently sets the picture down on the carpet before throwing her arms around the brunette, tears dampening the sweater beneath.  
“I knew it.” Carol laughs wetly into her shoulder, and Maria chuckles as well. She stays silent for a moment, breathing in Maria’s sharp perfume.  
“You two make a beautiful couple.” Maria’s mother remarks warmly, sitting back in her chair.  
“Wha- I- we-” Carol stammers, lifting her head and wiping her eyes quickly, cheeks reddening.  
“Thank you, mom.” Maria replies, and entangles her hand with the blonde’s. Carol looks over to her in happy surprise, and Maria would shout their relationship status from the rooftops every day, if it meant Carol would look at her like that again. Like she hung the stars.  
\- - -  
It’s not long before they’re saying their goodbyes to Maria’s parents, exchanging thanks for the gifts given. Maria’s mom gives both of them bear hugs that last at least 30 seconds each, and suddenly they’re alone again.  
“Actually,” Maria says, playing with the tips of Carol’s fingers in the driveway, “I have another gift for you.”  
Carol raises her eyebrows, but leans against the hood of her car, grinning happily.  
“I do too, surprisingly.” Carol huffs a laugh, her breath visible in the cold air. Maria emerges from the backseat of Carol’s Mustang, and stands in front of the blonde, between her denim-clad thighs.  
“I don’t know if you’ll like it, but, um-” Maria holds the velvet box out, a slight tremor in her hand. Carol takes the box, glancing quizzically at her girlfriend. She lifts the lid off of the box, and her breath catches in her throat.  
It’s a gold necklace, and Carol immediately recognizes the dainty figure hanging from the chain.  
“Cassiopeia, um, for beauty. It reminded me of you, and I thought you’d like it, since it’s subtle.” Maria supplies nervously, and Carol tugs her closer by the front of her blouse.  
“I love it, Maria,” The brunette exhales in relief. “Help me put it on?” Maria nods, lifting the golden chain from the pillowed bed, and clasping it to hang lightly over Carol’s collarbones.  
She turns her head to face Maria, stretching up on her toes to press their lips together.  
When Carol opens her eyes, there’s white flakes atop Maria’s dark hair. She pulls back and laughs, tilting her head towards the sky, and Maria smiles as the cold specks land in Carol’s eyelashes, leaving droplets on her cheeks.  
“Here, uh, here’s my gift.” Carol says, placing a pink bag into Maria’s hands. The brunette reaches through the tissue paper and touches something soft.  
“Go ahead,” Carol coaxes, and Maria pulls it out.  
“A baby blanket?” She mumbles, eyes crinkling with the full force of her beaming smile, and she begins to wonder if she’s ever smiled this much in one night.  
“Look on the corner.” Maria turns the fabric over, and giggles at the embroidered Venus symbol, shaking her head.  
“Already forcing feminism ideas in my child’s head, Danvers?” She wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist.  
“Don’t act like you don’t love it.” Carol grins, leaning her head on Maria’s chest. A gentle heartbeat thrums warmly in her ear, and she snuggles closer to the warmth.  
“Come on, baby, let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, SO sorry for how long it took me to upload this chapter. I don't know why this was so hard for me to write, other than the fact that I'm writing Christmas scenes in mid-July weather. I promise to not leave you guys so long without an update. The Maria/Carol content lately is kind of dry, (No offense to the writers who have updated recently, I see you and I love you) but I just needed a down-to-earth read with Maria and Carol in a softer situation than the movie left them in. I get so sad, after a while, reading about Carol leaving to fight aliens while Maria and Monica are just waiting for her to come back. Any writing is appreciated by me though, I love all of your talent. Once again, so so so sorry for my brief hiatus, it's been a busy summer. I love everyone who comes back and click on this story, I promise we will be getting along to the meat and potatoes soon, aka Monica's arrival, but for now we get pure relationship drabbles. And your comments and kudos fuel my brain's capacity to write, I love them so much. Wow long notes, sorry bout dat.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I'm making this have multiple chapters is because I am allergic to transitions, sorry.


End file.
